


Atta Girl

by Underneath



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, No excuses, Praise Kink, bossy Frank, had a dirty thought in my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underneath/pseuds/Underneath
Summary: She rolled her head to the side, meeting his gaze, and the look in her eyes was all the permission he needed.





	Atta Girl

She was doing that thing.

Karen’s brow was furrowed, her lips were pressed together unhappily, and she was refusing to look at him. Frank hated that. When she hid from him. When she refused to meet his eyes. It was childish and annoying. And it made him ache somewhere deep in his chest.

They were connected. From the first moment they’d been pulled into each other’s orbit in that hospital room- they were bound. Inextricably. Feeling her shut him out felt like a scrape. When she was upset with him it made him want to roll over belly up, to beg at her feet like a dog.

Frank rolled his eyes at himself. Not today. He wasn’t just going to let her have her way this time. They had business.

A few hours ago Frank had gotten her text. It was an address in a shitty part of town. Apparently she’d tracked down the most recent scumbag she was investigating. He told her to wait for him. But did she listen? No, not _Intrepid Journalist Karen Page._ Frank had sped to the address sweating bullets, panicked when he found her car empty, and got to her just in time to see Karen in a standoff with some asshole. In nightmarish slow motion Frank had watched Karen take the shot- and _miss_. The asshole cocked his head, grinning, about to shoot Karen at point blank range, when his head snapped back and she was sprayed with his blood.

Frank had shot the guy between the eyes and was up in Karen’s face in an instant. His pulse was hammering. His thoughts were incoherent and flickering. Karen had almost died. He’d almost had to watch her die- because she didn’t _wait for him_ \- because she _didn’t listen_ \- because she’d _missed the shot._ He’d almost lost her.

He was wiping a few speckles of blood from her face with his thumb- he hadn’t meant to kiss her. But suddenly he was, and it was like his heart was trying to break out through his ribs, it was pounding so hard. And then her mouth had softened and she’d clung to him and he was so so thankful that she was ok. He was flooded with relief that she was safe when it easily could have turned out the other way…

And then he was yelling at her, so furious he wanted to shake her, and the dreamy look fell from her face and she was yelling right back. Her eyes had been glittering, cheeks red, hissing at him like an angry cat. Beautiful.

As edge of their adrenaline finally wore off they stopped fighting, but were still pissed. Luckily, Karen got into the passenger seat of her own car peacefully enough when Frank took the driver’s side. She didn’t say a word to him in the car, even when it became clear he wasn’t driving her home. When he parked in front of a building she didn’t recognize, she turned to him, eye brows raised in exasperation.

He looked into her back seat and saw her gym bag.

“You got extra clothes in there?”

She nodded.

“OK. Come with me.” Frank said, reaching back to grab her bag and gestured for her to follow him.

Karen’s irritation mingled with curiosity when Frank produced a key and let them in to large warehouse-looking building. Once inside, Frank re-locked the doors and pointed across the entryway to some restrooms.

“Go get changed.” He said, still grumpy and terse. “Then, head through those doors and take a right- meet me all the way down at the end.”

Karen rolled her eyes. “Frank… where are we? I want to-“

“I don’t give a shit, Karen. For once in your life will you just _listen to me_?”

She glared at him. He thought for a second she might slap him in the face, but she finally yanked her gym bag from him and stalked off towards the bathroom.

Frank made his way down to the place he had told Karen to meet him and ran his hands through his hair, trying to get his emotions back in check. This was not the place for temper tantrums. They were at a gun range. The owner of the range was a Vet who Frank met at group with Curtis. He’d recognized Frank after a few weeks, but never made a big thing about it. He’d taken Frank under his wing, let him use the range when he needed it, become a friend. Frank was always glad to be able to come in and keep his skills sharp, but he’d never been as grateful as he was right now.

Karen seemed comfortable enough around guns; he’d taken it for granted. He didn’t really know her skill level, he should have asked her, offered to train her or something. When she’d missed that shot back there - Frank snapped his eyes shut, shaking his head. When she missed that shot - he’d felt it like a bullet wound in his own flesh. If he hadn’t been there…

Frank was arranging his gear on the countertop when he heard her approaching. It wasn't the normal clicking of her heels, but soft steps- gym shoes. He turned to face her, and went momentarily wide-eyed. He’d never seen her like this. Her mile long legs were wrapped in dark blue yoga pants that might as well have been painted on. Her long arms and neck were exposed as she wore a tight black tank top that clung to the planes and curves of her. When she’d gotten changed she must’ve made the choice not to wear a bra, he could see her-

Frank’s eyes snapped up to Karen’s, guiltily- hoping she didn’t notice his ogling. She didn’t seem to care either way. She hung her head to the side in a half-hearted glare, looking exhausted. She’d washed up a bit. Her hair was in a ponytail, but a few wet tendrils curled, framing her face. It dawned on Frank that he’d kissed her… He’d kissed Karen Page and they hadn’t even gotten to talk about it because then they’d started fighting and now they were here. He didn’t know what to say.

Karen puffed her breath out irritably.

“A gun range, Frank? Right now?” She whined at him, “Why you think that _now_ is the time for this shit, I have no idea. But I’m not in the mood. At all.”

“You’re not in the mood, huh?” Frank scowled, his temper flaring up at her tone. “Well, tough shit. You missed a shot at point blank range, Karen. You almost died. I don’t care if you’re _not in the mood_ \- we’re training. Now.”

“You can’t order me around like-“

“YES I CAN _._ I almost watched you die tonight.“ Frank shouted, all at once nose to nose with her. “If you’re gonna walk around this city like you’re invincible just because you’re carrying that hand canon- you sure as shit better know how to use it.”

That’s when Karen started doing that thing. Refusing to look at him. And it stung. She was looking at the ground, the walls, her hands… anywhere but at him. With a swish of her ponytail she whipped around and dug her gun out of her bag. Keeping her back to him she walked over to the counter where Frank had laid out some ammo, ejected her empty clip, and efficiently replaced it with a full one. Frank was watching her warily, and he froze when he thought he heard a sniffle.

“I’m sorry.”

Her voice was soft and trembling. She still refused to turn and face him- but he could tell she was crying.

_Shit._

In a couple of quick steps he was up in her space again, turning her around. The sight of her teary red-rimmed eyes was like a kick in the gut. He pulled her close. She didn’t fight him at all. She clung.

“Dammit. I’m sorry, Karen.” He whispered into her hair, “Please don’t cry.”

She just held on tighter and let her tears fall to his neck and shirt. Frank had held Karen a few times before, but she’d never melted into him like this. This was different.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.” She whispered. “I didn’t want him to get away…”

One of Frank’s hands was rubbing up and down her back while the other one held her waist. **“** I know. But… I didn’t ask you to let him get away- I just told you to wait for me. I want to help you. Protect you. Some times you need to do what I say.”

Karen nodded and leaned back just enough so that she could look at him. Her eyes took their time scanning his face before finally meeting his.

“Thank you for saving me. Again.”

“Always.”

Karen smiled at him, and the world was immediately a better place.

“I shouldn’t have missed that shot,” she said, wincing a bit. “But, getting a private shooting lesson from a scout sniper is pretty damn cool.”

Frank chuckled and Karen joined him, and a part of his ego he didn’t want to admit to started purring. Their laughter died as they watched each other.

Once again they were nose to nose, but this time they were in each other’s arms. Again, it struck him that he had kissed her- earlier tonight he’d kissed her. Having her in his arms again reminded him of how she’d leaned in, how she’d kissed him back. Searching her eyes now, he was pretty sure she was thinking about it too.

“Does that mean you’re gonna be a good girl and do as you’re told?” Frank said, in jest, expecting a classic Karen Page eye-roll in response. But instead she pinned him with a look he’d never seen on her before.

“Yes.” She said softly, the tips of her ears going pink.

She stepped away from him and over to the counter top where she clasped her hands, waiting like a student for instructions.

Frank felt a little disoriented. That look… it sent a pulse down his spine. And her agreement to do as he says? He felt that like a kick in the head. _Karen…_

Gathering his thoughts he gestured towards the paper target that was currently set at 20 meters away.

“OK, uh- take three shots at the sheet. I just want to watch.”

Karen nodded and turned around to take her shots. Frank almost forgot to watch her form. Those goddamn yoga pants were distracting. Her ass was perfect. A work of art. Should have a shrine built to it.

He knew she caught him staring when she turned around, but again- she didn’t call him out on it.

“How did I do?” She asked. Frank blinked, and internally begged his brain to start working faster.

“You did good.” He said, walking towards her. “Really good.”

She bit her lip, smiling.

“So, take your stance again.” She did as he asked. “Now, your shoulders are tight and a little shrugged up towards your ears. Relax them down- try again.”

Karen squared up again and he watched her follow his instructions. She took the shot. It hit much closer to the center of the target.

She turned to him looking pleased, eyes wide, hopeful.

“Atta girl.”

Her cheeks flushed pink and Frank studied her like she was a map of a country he’d never heard of before. He’d never seen her blush like this.

He hit the button sending the paper target many meters further away.

“Ok. No more easy stuff. At this distance the smallest twitch and you’ll miss by a mile.” Frank moved to stand directly behind Karen, setting his hands on her shoulders making sure they were nice and loose, then moving down to her hips. “Feet a little further apart. Left foot slightly forward. Good.”

Frank felt slightly high. Having his hands on her, feeling her move exactly the way he told her to, it was drugging him. _Focus…_

When Karen felt Frank finish making his adjustments she took a deep breath, then fired three shots at the target. She hit each time.

Frank still had a light hold on her hips. She turned so she could see him and his hands skimmed over her.

“Did I do good?” She sounded a little breathless.

“Yeah, Karen. You did good.” His voice somehow rough and gentle at the same time.

This time there was no mistaking it- Karen swallowed and blinked and her cheeks bloomed as red as he’d ever seen them. Frank knew they were both getting buzzed off of their proximity. Adrenaline was still high and his hands seemed magnetized to her, but her reaction was more than that. It almost seemed like… like she was reacting to his praise. Each time he told her she was “good” she got more and more flustered. A distant bell rang in a dark cave in Frank’s brain and he couldn’t help himself- he had to test his theory.

“Alright.” He rasped, maneuvering them to face down range again. “I want to see your next set in a tighter cluster. Take your stance.”

She did.

Again, he let his hands run over her body. Starting at her shoulders, massaging them to loosen and drop down. Along her spine, getting her to stand up just that much straighter. To her hips, to get her squared off. She moved under his touch so beautifully, and every time she found the right position he praised her. _Good. Perfect. Atta girl._

By the time he brought his head up alongside hers again, Karen’s breathing was heavy and her blush had started to spread down her neck and even on to her chest. Goddamn. Karen’s response to him was making his blood boil.

He leaned close. “Ok. Now.”

Karen fired. She missed. By a lot.

Frank clicked his tongue. “What was that?”

Karen just shook her head and Frank tried to contain his grin. He could really have some fun with this. He spread his hand across her belly feeling it rise and fall with her breath.

“Focus on your breathing. Breathe in, nice and easy. Breath out. At the bottom of your exhale- hold and take the shot.”

She did has he said, but he could feel her tension under his hands and was unsurprised when she missed again. Frank leaned closer still, his lips almost brushing her ear.

“Come on, Karen. Concentrate.”

She huffed. “I _can’t_ with you touching me.”

Frank felt that like a cold slap froze, about to recoil and profusely apologize…

“Don’t stop.”

Karen’s voice was almost a whisper, but Frank heard it like a canon blast. He tightened his grip, stepping up so he could feel her entire body pressed against him.

He breathed into her neck, smelling that vanilla scent she had. Finally allowing his hands to do as they pleased. To drag against her, to grip, to run over her hips and up her rib cage to right underneath her breasts. Frank’s blood was sizzling. Finally able. Finally allowed. Touching Karen the way he needed to.

Karen’s arms were trembling, still aiming her .380. She lowered it and gripped the countertop, trying to steady herself. But Frank knew. She didn’t really want to calm down. She wanted to explode. He felt the same way.

“You like my hands on you?” His thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts, so close to where they both wanted them.

Karen bit her lip and nodded.

“Tell me. Say it.”

“ _Yes_ , Frank. I like it.” She breathed and arched her back, offering herself to his hands as if to prove her point.

“Good girl.”

Karen shivered at his words and Frank felt indestructible, pride flexing in his chest. He was an arrogant bastard, couldn’t argue that if he tried. He liked giving orders. He liked being obeyed. Having Karen in his hands, pliant, eager for his approval… it was too good to be true.

He growled and let his hands slide slowly up, finally feeling her breasts through the barely there fabric of her tank top. Her nipples stiff beneath his palms. _Hell_ \- she was soft and perfect. She sighed and leaned her head back onto his shoulder, breath coming out in shallow gasps.

Frank was nuzzling her neck, breathing her in, and before he knew it, his mouth was on her. One taste was all it took. He ignited. He couldn’t get enough. Kissing her neck, tasting her skin, taking her earlobe between his teeth like he was about to devour her. The little noises she made spurred him on, lit him up. She ground her ass back against him, and he made some rough noises of his own.

One hand was still worshiping her breasts. The other was on a mission, slowly snaking its way back down her body. When he got to the waistband of those ridiculous, maddening yoga pants he slowed, then stopped. He dragged his mouth off of her neck, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, and waited. She rolled her head to the side, meeting his gaze, and the look in her eyes was all the permission he needed.

Eyes locked, he slid his hand beneath her waistband and lower. When he reached his goal they both sighed. She was so hot, and _so wet_. Frank felt himself break out into a sweat. He started to circle his fingers. Slowly.

“So wet, Karen. You feel so good.” His voice, all rasp and smoke. “Is that all for me?”

She nodded.

He kissed her. For the second time that night he kissed her, and he gloried in the fact that she moaned and came back at him, matching his desperation. His hands continued their ministrations, growing a little faster, a little harder, while he poured out his soul into their kiss. He poured out his fear that he’d almost lost her, and his relief that she was ok. He poured out his frustration from wanting her for so long and not allowing himself to do anything about it, and his euphoria of knowing- _really knowing_ \- she wanted him too.

She was pouring herself back into him. In her kiss he could taste her longing, her apology, her affection, her desire. He pulled away for air as she started writhing in earnest against him. He was hard as a rock couldn’t help but thrust back against her. _Shit_. He felt delirious and suddenly wanted to laugh out loud.

W _hat the fuck were they doing?_ He was a grown ass man with a beautiful woman in his arms, and here he was, coping a feel like a teenager. He could take her home, lay her out in his bed, really worship her like she deserved. Hell, they were both so revved up- he could just turn her around, press her up against the wall, finally get those mile long legs wrapped around him like he’d imagined so many times. But for some reason, what they were doing- whatever the fuck you call this- it was exactly what he wanted and he could tell she felt the same way. There was a crazy intimacy between them in this moment, but at the same time the spontaneous, almost juvenile feeling of it set them free, made them feel young.

They were creatures in the shadows, Frank and Karen. Both loved the light, but knew they didn’t belong there. They had baggage. They had scars. It was one of the things that bound them together. Their shared darkness had become their safe space. But right now she didn’t feel like _Karen Page Full of Sad Stories and Dark Secrets_ , and he didn’t feel like _The Fucking Punisher_. She was just some girl who had been desperate for her guy to finally make a move, and he was just some guy who couldn’t believe he got the girl.

A wave of equal parts joy and lust crashed over Frank all at once. He needed Karen to come. Now. He needed to please her- needed her to know that her pleasure was the only thing that mattered to him in the whole world right now. Needed her to know that he _had_ her. He’d always take care of her. His hand between her thighs sped faster and faster.

Karen moaned and buried her face in his neck. She reached one hand up to the back of his head. His hair was too short to grab hold of, but she ran her nails across his skull in a way that had him shuddering against her. Her whole body was fitted against his like it was meant to be there. She _was_ meant to be there. They were meant to have this.

“Fuck, Karen. You’re perfect. So _good_.” He groaned. Knowing the effect those words would have on her. She whimpered in response.

“Will you listen to me one more time?” He kissed her neck, her mouth. “Will you do what I say?”

Karen was gorgeous in his hands; pretty mouth slightly open, flushed cheeks, eyes like blue flame. Looking up at him, begging him, she nodded.

“Say it, Kare.”

“I’ll listen, Frank. I’ll do whatever you say.” The combination of her words and her breathless tone almost made Frank’s knees buckle.

His hand sped up again. Karen was gasping, and the sound was music to his hears.

“Good. So good.” He said, feasting on it, dragging it out.

Karen was wound so tight, she wasn’t going to last much longer. So goddamn gorgeous. Wore it all on her sleeve. He waited until he heard it in her breathe…

“Alright Karen. I want you to be a good girl and come for me. Right now, come for me.”

The words had barely left his lips when she arched and stiffened and let out the most beautiful moan he’d ever heard in his life. She came hard shivering, and shaking, and panting in his arms. And he loved it, barely blinking because he didn’t want to miss a moment.

Once her breathing evened out and she was positively melting back into his arms he whispered, “Atta girl.”

Karen smiled, then laughed, then turned around throwing her arms around his neck and gave Frank the slowest, most satisfied kiss he could ever remember receiving.

When she broke the kiss, she blinked her eyes slowly open and leaned back, smiling at him. She was the prettiest thing he ever saw.

“So, it turns out you _are_ capable of taking orders sometimes, huh?” He said, trying and failing to hide his shit-eating grin.

That bad joke actually did earn him a classic Karen Page eye-roll, but her smile didn’t waver.

“Maybe…” she said, eyes drifting all around his face and landing on his mouth. “But don’t get used to it.”

She kissed him so sweet and soft. He barely noticed she was walking him backwards until his back hit the wall. Then, before he knew what was happening her hands were under his shirt, toying with the button of his jeans. He broke their kiss to get a look at her, and there was a new heat in her eyes that sent electricity down his spine.

Frank had the feeling he wasn’t going to be the one giving the orders this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that thing...where you are trying to write the next chapter of your longer multi-chapter projects- but these simpler silly ideas keep distracting you and won't let you focus until you write them down? This is that thing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
